Va Fa Napole!
by CopraMeow
Summary: AU Gangster 20's One Piece. Between ciggars, good whiskey and easy chicks who'll bite the dust?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece!**

**NOTE 1. : I published this as a song fic but someone *grumbles* made me take it down and I decided to make a multi chapter actual story from the one –shot. Enjoy!**

**NOTE 2: : ****Va fa napole:** "Go to Naples" (i.e., "Go to hell."). ;)

Chapter 1.

* * *

><p>Another night at the Moonshine club.<p>

Julia sat at her dressing table adjusting her make up. Full red lips, long golden hair.

She checked her dress one last time. The strapless tube dress was encased in glitter, shimmering under the dim light. A cut just under her hip allowed her leg to show and amaze.

Pulling her purple satin gloves she smiled at the mirror ˝Time to start this show!˝

* * *

><p>The joint had a certain tone to it, like any nefarious deals made here were the most innocent of child's play. The faint red light reminded me of a hooker's place, but in a more subtle way. It was hazy, the smoke rising up from the cigarette holders that ladies had, and the thick cuban cigars enjoyed by the gentlemen.<p>

Julia waited behind a thick, velvet curtain along with her band, The Big Shots.

The announcer, Johnny flashed a smile to the crowd:

˝Good evening ladies and gents, this night, performing only for you the lovely Julia Stone and the Big Shots! Let's give them a round of applause!˝

She stepped on stage and gripped the microphone and swayed her hips showing the band to start playing.

* * *

><p>The singing of the beautiful broad in the red dress was met by clacking glasses and laughter. She was perfection embodied in 6 feet of long legs, beautiful body, and gorgeous face. Her name was Julia Stone, and those who knew her said that her last name was the same as her heart, cold as stone.<p>

Julia sang and enchanted the crowd, allowing her voice to fill the space of the club, bashing along the walls and turning back.

Finally the last song came on.

˝This is a special song that I dedicate to you...˝- her voice softly ended in a mysterious tone.

She opened her eyes and turned her head to the northern booth. Secluded from the others two figures sat there, enjoying cigares and bourbon.

Pouting her lips she smiled and bit softly on them.

The larger of the two smirked and looked at her, unclothing her with his eyes.

His flame red hair shone against his black striped suit. A red hankerchief was neatly tucked in his pocket.

A ciggar in his hands burned slowly._  
><em>She hugged the microphone lovering herself and arching her back. Daring another look she saw his hungry look.

Doing a small dance she turned to the crowd who cheered and worshiped her at her feat.

A deep inhale, shifting her hair so it fell across her left cheek she arched and sang.

Not even the scars across his left eye made him ugly.

Deadly attactive. The mob boss Eustass.

Next to him, his blonde right hand Killer. Always wearing a blue suit and his blue white stripped mask.

The were the fear of the city. _  
><em>

And after this song ends and the showlights turn off she becomes only his.

And he is hers, her big bad handsome man.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Moonshine: watch?v=8x7Ta89QLo4

Chapter 2.

* * *

><p>I stumbled through the front door of the joint and found it to be just as I expected. A nice, quiet, out of the way Italian restaurant. Pasta on the menu, a mustachioed waiter and a busty waitress. Nice front, both the waitress and the restaurant.<p>

"Say pal, the name Trafalgar ring any bells?" I said to the waiter.

"No sir, may I ask your name?"

"I am the Killer."

"Oh. In that case come with me."

He led me to a cellar door, and behind them I could hear muffled laughter and music.

"Careful down there, don't spill anyone's drink."

Yeah, this was the place. Smokey, sleazy and full of half naked chicks strutting around like peacocks. And men drooling all over them. Fat, balding, middle-aged businessmen, probably pillars of the community on the outside. In here, none of that mattered. I find that drinks, gambling, and women are the great equalizer. Whether you be the scum of the earth, or a suit, in here it's the same.

˝Hey babe, follow me˝- A brunette in her birthday suit takes my tie and tugs on it. Grinning under my mask I follow her and scan the crowd.

Not even a trace of that bastard..tsk.

I sat down and watched my brunette sway her hips to the bar. A soft music started and they dimmed the lights.

˝Here babe, finest whiskey...now tell me˝ - she sat in my lap and purred ˝How may I help you...˝- I eyed her full breasts and the shining pendant between them. A laughing smiley. So she was his..

˝Go find your boss, I wish to speak with the gentelman˝- I said sipping my whiskey. Her smile turned sour and she glanced nervously around the room.

˝But babe I'm more fun..let me just˝- I grabbed her hand before she snaked it across my thigh.

˝Go to him˝- Finishing my whiskey I sat back and watched the show.

Her voice? I've seen her. Long legs, perfect hips, golden hair. Kid's broad. What the fuck was she doing here?

Julia's voice filled the room and all the men stopped and stared. She was truly beautiful and captivating, capable of enchanting masses. She sang a sad song, a piano following her. She turned her head and for a second her eyes widened.

So you've seen me...

But it only lasted a second, it was like watching an actress. Mask on and she was the diva on the stage again.

We have have a little chit chat, Julia.

Where was my waitress? My hand lifted the glass and I watched a pretty redhead, small curves and a devilious smirk come to me.

Julia will have to wait for now...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

* * *

><p>˝Boss he's here! Killer˝- Penguin screeched in my ear. The lad was always wearing his pub hat with the word penguin written on the side. As usual he and Shachi were inseparable. Both in dark marron suits and shades.<p>

Trafalgar Law, a tall dark italian. everything about him was exotic, from his accent to the dark look always shadowed by his bangs. He was raven haired, but what made girls fall like leaves in autumn was the grey gaze and sly smirk he always wore. A tailored suit, spotted silken scarf and a borsalino image of elegance, deadly and hot.

A buff guy came in the room and Law lowered his cigar.

˝Hello Bepo, anyone causing trouble?˝- he said in a dark voice and eyed his right hand standing in front of him. Underneath a long trench coat, wearing a dark red suit was Bepo, polar bear and private assassin.

˝Nah boss, everything clear˝- he flashed him a toothy grin.

˝What seems to be the problem then, gentlemen?˝- his tone sent chills down the spines of Shachi and Penguin.

˝Nothing boss, but uh...˝-Penguin started

˝What would **he** do here?˝- Shachi finished.

˝You know...I feel generous tonight. Call him for a drink˝- Law smirked. He was going to have fun with the masked man. He wouldn't dare doing anything in his joint and he'd make sure to get the point across.

* * *

><p>˝Hey Mister...follow me˝- my red headed waitress came just as I finished my 5th glass of whiskey. Julia was still singing and I watched her perform.<p>

˝Don't mind if I do...˝- I answered and eyed her backside. Damn fine.

I followed her to the back to the storage rooms and to a black velvet door.

˝Boss will see you know˝- she winked at me and opened the door. A gust of cigar smoke escaped the room and I could hear jazz playing in the background.

˝G' evening Killer, please...have a seat˝- Trafalgar Law's voice welcomed me. Time to do business. I straightened my jacket and sat in a cushioned chair across him.

Still the elegant fucker.

˝Nice joint you have here...a fine ass restoraunt and here, really only the best huh?˝- let's start with small talk.

˝Thank you, a cigar perhaps?˝ - he offered but I declined ˝Whiskey?˝ - a nod of my head and a blonde beauty appeared with a bottle. She was wearing tiny glittery panties and smiled. The same pendant was between her breasts.

˝It's so that everyone know s that they're mine..˝- Law said.

˝Oh so they?˝

˝no.˝- he cut in sharply.

˝Now tell me what business do you have here?˝

˝Nothing much – why is Julia singing here?˝- I eyed him as he smirked.

˝ so smooth like a pebble road..˝- he finished in a stupid metaphor. Fuck you italian creep ˝She just wanted to sing. Sing CANTARE, si?˝

I snorted at finished my drink ˝I'll be escorting her then. Thank you for the drink˝- I rose up and his baboons behind me both with tommy guns in hands.

˝Let him go. Enjoy the rest of the evening mister...Killer˝

I nodded and turned to leave.

˝Boss won't forgive you.˝- I stepped out of the smoky office. Time to find that dumb blonde.

* * *

><p>˝Sir you can't come in here!˝- a waitress yelled at me for the thousand time. Shit, this is getting tiresome. I pulled my coat away and revealed my hoisted Smith and Wesson 27 magnum, I smirked remembering that I got my baby from my babe.<p>

˝Just let me through and nobody gets hurt, got it babe?˝- I said and she nodded. I slowly walked past her and saw her pale, good.

Julia Stone – a golden sign said on a door. Seriously? I knocked twice and waited. Nothing.

Well fuck you – I pushed the door open and saw Julia sitting in front of a vanity.

˝Would you like to explain yourself or should I just drag you to him!?˝ - I growled. As expected she didn't even flinch.

˝It's just business now get out so I can shange!˝- she bit back ˝What do you want here anyways!?˝

Damn that broad. ˝Just buisness? What the fuck are you doing in HIS territory?! Get your stuff, we're leaving!˝

˝We?!WE? GET OUT! I will go on my fucking own!˝- she shouted

Wow. ˝I'll wait outside make it fast˝ - I turned to leave and heard her curse. Shit the perfect broad for Kid.

˝Funny you'd never do that for you own chick˝- she commented before I exited.

˝She's smart enough not to do shit like this˝

* * *

><p><strong>Wow you people seem to like my idea, thank you everyone for reviewing and favfollowing so far! I'll be posting shorter chapters but usually 2 per posting day. **

**Enjoy! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

* * *

><p>What would you expect next to a Patisserie? A Cafe? A library? Certainly not „Spice and Sugar" a famous brothel.<p>

˝My dear I haven't seen you for quite a while˝- Jasmine said. She was carrying a tray filled with various cupcakes, all decorated with guns. Colorful, painstakingly handmade, miniature guns.

This patisserie was famous for them. Delicious cupcakes, everyone regarded the gun decoration as a „cute joke" but kept buying them anyways. The shop keeper really loved them and they became the signature of her patisserie.

˝I see you still make your little masterpieces..˝- the other woman said. Madame of „Spice and Sugar" , Vanessa a voluptuous woman with caramel skin and amber eyes. She smiled at Jasmine and took a cupcake ˝Delicious as always˝

˝I try my dear, we have to be the best˝- She smiled back and took one of the cupcakes for herself.

A female bartender came and poured them tea. Before any of them could say a thing someone barged at the front door and swore loudly. Jasmine smirked a bit and bit in her cupcake.

_He's so noisy..I might have to teach him some manners_ – she mused to herself.

˝Hey cherry˝- a tall man wearing a deep blue suit and blue-white stripped masked said. His long blonde hair fell as he took Jasmine's hand and lightly kissed it under his mask.

˝Mr. Killer never have I seen you without it...your mask. ˝- Vanessa said and laughed.

˝Only for this gorgeous woman˝- he answered and mock-bowed to Jasmine.

˝Please join us, dearr˝- her thick accent showed at the end, prolonging the „r".

˝Ahh yes, but hey babe! Bring me something stronger will ya? I'm not much of a tea drinker. Cherry do you mind?˝- He turned to Jasmine and showed a cigarette pack.

˝Only if I...˝

˝Oh please˝- he opened the pack and gestured for her to take one. She pressed it between her scarlet lips and leaned in. He lit her cigarette with a silver lighter.

˝So Mr. Killer I presume business is going good?˝ - Vanessa had almost the same clients as Killer. She made sure her girls were treated right and took account of just who her clients were. Her brown eyes studied the man as he merely chuckled.

˝You know it doll, your girls alright? Do you need us to clean up a bit?˝- He offered as a glass of whiskey was brought to him.

˝Oh no, but thank you for the assistance.˝

˝Always buissness with you!˝- Jasmine whined.

˝Oh cherry but I have to! We make sure that our men and gals are treated right. No one will suffer while under our wig.˝- he finished his drink and snatched a blue cupcake. ˝I will come later, ladies˝- he tipped his head and kissed Jasmine's hand. He exited the patisserie and made his way to his friend and boss, Eustass Kid. He cringed at the thought of explaining what he saw at Law's place. Julia why are you doing this? Seriously chick you're messing with your life..

˝So ...˝- Vanessa started

˝Is mine˝ - Jasmine finished with a proud tone.

˝Uh I know that dear! But details ,details!˝- the other woman hushed.

˝Oh *giggle* you know I don't..˝

˝You can tell me after all it's my business.˝

˝Well let's see he...˝

* * *

><p>„So, ya big red-haired lug, what do you plan on doin' to that oil-slick Law?" Killer asked in a snide voice. He didn't like it either of them much, but he didn't like Law just a bit more.<p>

„Relax, grab a cigar. I'll have one of my girls give you a massage. Jeez Louise Killer, you are one tense bastard. We'll get Trafalgar, dont'cha worry none. I just ain't in the mood to ruin a nice suit right now."

„But if you don't do nothin' soon, he'll come lookin' and you know what happens then!"

„No, tell me. What happens? Does he torch my joint, fuck my girl and steal my money? Or do I gut him like a pig?"

„He's not alone you know. He's surrounded himself with more goons than you can fit on the goddamn Titanic!"

„Well, all the more reason to see him go down bwahahaha!" Kid's maniacal laughter alerted some of the girls, but they went back to their business soon.

„You're one crazy son of a gun..."

* * *

><p>I <strong>AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER BUT COLLEGE IS CONSUMING ME AND I KINDA LOST TRACK OF TIME. *sumimasen*<strong>

**thank you all who reviewed/followed/favourited :D **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

* * *

><p>Steam rose from the ship. People were milling around and gathering luggage, shouting to their children to walk beside them, lovers reuniting.<p>

America.

She had made it. The young Jasmine smiled and grasped her luggage and bag tightly. I will make a future here. Smiling to herself she made her way down the harbour to find a cap. The weather looked god awful, it would rain soon and she needed a place to stay.

Rent a room perhaps? And then figure things out. Yes, that sounded like a plan.

˝Thaxii!˝- she tried calling in her best-american voice but it came out weird and heavily accented. Cars buzzed by but no one stopped, everyone was on the rush. So different from home..

Jasmine shook her head, it was not time to be homesick. She had a promise to keep. Inhaling she tried again ˝THAXI!˝

This time a cab stopped and the window rolled down.˝

˝Hey miss ,you ain't from here are ya?˝- a thick voice asked. Jasmine lowered herself to the window and shook her head.

˝Chould you ARGH Sacrebleu! ˝- Jasmine cussed and started at the man as a few drops fell on her face. The man laughed and got out. Taking her luggage he opened the door.

˝I don't see strangers that often, welcome miss..?˝-

˝Jasmine Rivaille, hotel?˝ - She stuck to small, short words. The man whistled.

˝O lala a french mademoiselle! Welcome to America! A hotel you say, I'll bring you to a fine little place˝ - he said and closed the door. Jasmine's eyes were glued to the car windows as they paced avenues. The cab driver could have sworn they were sparkling. He stopped the car in front of a big blue hotel. Two roman pillars supported the porch and Jasmine sighed. It kinda reminded her of home. The sing read : Avantasia Hotel.

˝Most european thing we have here ehehe, enjoy your stay and please mademoiselle don't go out after dark, it's dangerous here˝- with that he got in the car and drove off. She didn't even pay him?

Americans were weird. They laughed too much, didn't they worry at all?

Jasmine walked up the stairs and knocked. And again. Nothing or better no one opened the door. What kind of service was this? Narrowing her brows she pushed the door and entered the lobby. It was deserted, an old receptionist napped on the counter. How bizarre. She marched to the counter and slammed her delicate hand over the bell. The receptionist woke with a start.

˝What the?! Oh a customerrrr˝- he said and smiled sleazy. Jasmine supressed a gag.

˝Hello I would like to rhent a rhoom?˝ - this time her accent didn't show to much.

˝Ah yes madam, just you, yes?˝- he eyed her and smiled. There was a strange gleam in his eyes. ˝Room 402, enjoy your stay˝- Jasmine took the key and her luggage and made her way to the elevator. It looked old and untrusty but she pressed the button anyway. She was starting to realize why the cab driver brought her here...

She was angry and betrayed but her manners took control. She would not show it. A cigarette and some whiskey will calm her. The elevator biped and she stepped in a hallway. Heavy scents lingered, smoke and something dirty. Ignoring it she counted the rooms and stopped in front of 402. The key twisted and she entered. A bed, nightstand and mini bar, to the left a bathroom. Finally.

Letting her coat fall on the floor she kicked her heels and went straight for the mini bar. A drink, please. Just as she was too sip her first drink a loud moan resonated off the walls. What?! What kind of place is this?

Moans shook through and Jasmine felt a migraine incoming. Grasping the whiskey bottle she staggered to the bed. Tomorrow, I'll start then.

*in the morning*

Forgetting breakfast Jasmine ran out of Avantasia and stepped on the sidewalk. She noticed a small dinner on the other side and decided to try her luck.

Upon entering she was greeted by the strong smell of coffee and pancakes. Sliding into a both she fixed her hair. A perky waitress came.

˝Yes Maam?˝

˝uhm Cafe? And uh ˝- Jasmine's fingers clumsy pointed to a blueberry muffin. The waitress snorted and walked off. How rude. Soon a mug with black coffee and a blueberry muffin were placed in front of her.

She took the mug in her hand and sipped the dark liquid. It took everything in her not to spit it out. There was no flavour nor strength. It was water with a stale scent of coffee. Maybe the muffin will taste better? Sighing she took a bite on it and swallowed hard.

Bitter and chewy.

What was wrong with this place?! This people? Have they no taste? Tears pricked in the corners of her eyes. Would she survive here?

˝Hey babe, mind if I join? Ya seem awfully loneely?˝- A dark voice and Jasmine's head snapped in his direction. She screamed and backed in the corner. A man earing a light brown blazer and crisp white shirt stood near her booth. His hair was long and blonde, arms muscled but the thing that made her scream was the mask on his face. It covered it completely and was stripped white and blue. She heard him chuckle and prepared to scream again.

* * *

><p><strong>i apologize for the long wait. <strong>

**college and i was plain lazy. also the french : google translator is my friend. So, my french knowing readers help me out if anything is wrong ( probably is) **

**Hope you like it, read and review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

* * *

><p>˝Qui êtes-vous? Pourquoi diable portez-vous? Baiser tout!˝- Jasmine's voice grew stronger as the words flew out. The man merely laughed and slide opposite her.<p>

˝Hey doll? Coffee an eggs! Now˝- His voice roared and the dinner felt silent for a second , but soon returned to normal.

˝So babe, what are you doing here alone? You ain't from here and by the looks of it you don't like it˝- his finger pointed at the half eaten muffin. Jasmine rolled her eyes and folded her arms across the chest. She would not speak to this man.

˝Aw c'moon don't be coold. Was that french? Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?˝- he asked and Jasmine almost fainted. What was wrong with him? The man laughed and pinched the waitreses behind as she brought him the order. She smiled lovingly and Jasmine's eyes popped out.

˝Name's Killer babe, twerp during the day and badass when the night falls, how about you?˝- Killer asked as he chewed on some bacon like chips. Jasmine was too shocked to respond.

Killer on the other hand couldn't take his eyes of her. The small but curvy body, delicate hands, long golden brown hair and those eyes. They were the prefect hazel eyes. Her small noise was slightly pointed and her lips pouty. When he entered his favourite dinner to cause some ruckus his mask almost fell off. She was a true beauty.

A foreigner too. Jack pot.

˝No gonna speak, no? Aww ˝- Killer pouted behind his mask and watched as her lips moved. A small voice came out

˝J-Jasmine˝

˝Nice to meet ya Jasmine, now tell me, what is such a dashing babe like you doing here? This is a dump˝- His voice rose and he laughed at his own joke. Jasmine blushed at the compliment and looked down. He was overwhelming but the thing that surprised her was the sudden urge to take his mask off. That voice of his, dark and charming, she wanted to see the face it belonged to.

˝ Pâtisserie...I-I mahke cakes..˝- she said shyly.

˝Ohoho bet yours are better than Stinkin' Ann's, tell ya what? You look miserable, let me treat you something good, 'kay?˝

Jasmine found herself nodding and soon walking next to the masked man. Her body functioned on autopilot but her thoughts were racing. He led her down the street. People passed them by and whispered.

˝Here we are!˝- Killer stopped in front of a rundown building. The windows were cracked and dirty. The old sign said: Molly's cakes and wonders in flashy letters. Was this a sick joke. She turned to him angry and he raised his hands up.

˝We need someone to run this joint and we'll do something in the bank.˝- He said and she saw his blazer open just a bit, two hoisted guns. The mob. She fell on someone who was in the mafia. Baiser ma vie.

˝What khind off..˝- she said angrily.

˝Weeell cakes and stuff? You said you do those, you get this and the apartment above and we have the back, of course you get money and stuff but babe you need to pay it back˝- Killer said and eyed her.

A place to stay? Money to start? Jasmine's mind was racing.

She turned to the building. There would need a lot of work to do, paint job the windows on the interior! It was a lot of work! But her own Pâtisserie where she would sell french pastries..wasn't this her dream? The taste of that blueberry muffin coated her taste buds.

The turned to Killer ˝Monseniour Killer, on un condition!˝

Killer chuckled ˝Name your prrice babe..˝˝

˝Your mask. Take it off!˝ - her heart started pounding as those words left her mouth. Both stayed still and stared at each other. Killer glanced to his sides and took a step forward. Unclasping some buckle s and took the mask off. Jasmine's breath got caught. Behind that mask were two azure eyes almost hidden by a long fringe, a Grecian almost perky nose and a wide grin. The man was utterly gorgeous.

˝Do we have a deal babe?˝- he said smiling at her. It took her a moment to recompose.

˝Tomorrow. I need arh Que dois-je? les travailleurs de couleur˝- Jasmine said in a flustered voice.

˝Hey babe, keep it plain english, okay? I'll help you˝- Killer said and put his mask back on ˝Now the treat I promised, just a bit further˝

They ended up in a small café that was run by a Italian woman. She was in her mid 50's, curvy and chatty. She welcome Jasmine with a big hug in the „family".

* * *

><p><strong>Some more coming out soon, read and review! it makes me write sooner ;) <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

˝Over there!˝- Jasmine said and watched the workers put up stripped white and pink wallpaper. She had turned the dump in a modern french cafe. A big glass counter was circled with small tables. A crystal chandelier showered the room in a warm glow. Everything was going perfectly smooth.

The apartment above was fitted to her wishes and she moved in a week after the meet Killer. The man was with her everyday. The money just came and never ran out and so was his charm. She got accustomed to the weird and strange America and slowly settled.

She went to the back and scanned the kitchen – where she would show Americans what sweets were. The was something missing. Her feet carried her to the exit and she saw a girl, one of the waitresses she choose whisper to a carton box.

˝Janny, what are you?˝

˝Look!˝- The red head smiled and showed her the contents of the box. A small white and black puppy stared at them. Jasmine's head was filled with „look, look, lok..˝

˝Loki!˝ - the puppy was lifted and licked Jasmine's face. It was adorable and snuggled close to her chest.

˝He likes you M'am˝- Janny said.

She had someone to keep her company. Jasmine felt like this could truly work. She didn't care that the mob was in the back doing who knows what.

*three months pass*

The bell jingled as the door opened and new customers rushed in. Jasmine couldn't be happier. In just three months her cupcakes were nationwide known. People came to taste them and speak to her. Was it just her talent or the doings of Killer? It didn't matter.

˝Hey cherrryyy..˝- Jasmine turned to the sound of Killer's voice. How could she think or even imagine them becoming lovers? The mere thought made her blush and smile shyly at him.

˝Killer...˝- she greeted him.

˝I want you to meet someone close to me and you..˝

˝Oh?˝ - she followed him to a small separe in the back where a tall, muscular man stood. He had flaming red hair and a jet black suit. Turning to them her revealed two golden eyes, scars and a wide grin. Suddenly she felt panic rush through her.

˝Hey boss, this is her... Jasmine this is Eustass Kid, boss and my friend˝- Killer introduced him proudly and Kid grinned.

˝The french babe he babblers about, yeah I see what he means..˝- Kidd eyed her and grinned again. He sat in one of the chairs and grabbed a cupcake.

˝You like sweet stuff, yes?˝

˝Yes, It is nice to meet you..˝- her voice finally came back ˝Would you like coffee? Or a drink perhaps?˝- her eyes rushed to Killer who nodded.

˝Whiskey doll and make it quick˝- Kidd disseised her with his hand still fascinated by the small cake in his hands.

˝So what do you think, bossss˝- Killer mocked him in a falsetto voice.

˝Shut yer trap Killer, she's fine you keep her but does she know?˝

˝About wha' ? I keep her occupied..˝- Killer said and chuckled.

˝I bet you do...˝

Jasmine came back with a silver tray, a bottle of her finest whiskey and two crystal glasses. She poured them their drinks and wanted to excuse herself as Kid spoke.

˝Do you know what we do behind there?˝- he mentioned to the back rooms.

˝I have to run the Patisserie so I'm afraid I don't have to much time you see˝- she dodged it.

˝Ah really? Well doll we sell and smuggle guns˝- Kidd said and emptied his glass. His gaze fell on the bottle ˝Not bad˝ - Jasmine refilled his glass without a word.

˝What would you say if I offered you this : manage both and you don't have to pay me back˝

˝Kid no! She's just a woman leave her out of this!˝- Killer jumped and Kidd watched her face overwhelm with shock.

After sharing her bed and all her secrets with this man he thougth...he thought of her as a mere woman!? How could he. She exhaled slowly. How bad can I screw up? I could lose my life.

But then again I'm already affiliated with them so what choice do I have? Should I swim or drown...

˝Tell me the basics and I'm on board˝- Jasmine said to Kidd. All the fear disappeared from her voice. She was determined to swim.

˝Listen up woman...˝

** tomorrow**

Killer came in the patisserie grumpy and agitated. Did she loose her mind? He sat on the nearest table and a waitress came with a glass filled with whiskey and a tray with cupcakes. Nothin' unusual.

Wait. He eyed the backed goods again. There was a tommy gun on that one and the other had a knife. What the Hell is going on?!

˝Do you like them? It's the newest addition. I worked all night long!˝- Jasmien said next to him. She wore a long blue dress that hugged her body in all the right places but her eyes were different. They had something new, sharp.

˝You don't intend to leave, huh?˝

˝Even if I wanted I couldn't. And you should learn a thing Killer – I am not just a woman˝

* * *

><p><strong>This is one of the last chapters with the introduction, the next will be the last. Hope you like it so far, read and review :) <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

* * *

><p>˝Oi boss, you in here?˝- Killer made his way in the dingy dinner. It was well past midnight and he still didn't find Kid. Where the fuck did he go?<p>

Yelling and pushing I made it through the crowd, what were they giving away something? Ph. Cursing I made it to our booth and sighed. He's there.

„Boss, boss! You ain't gonna believe what I'd just seen with my very own eyes!" Killer yelled in one breath.

„Can it, you idiot! What are ya yellin' for?! This look like the market to ya?!"

„„Boss, I got somethin' to tell ya, and I doubt you'll like it much!" Killer uttered.

„Don't tell me! My hair's all crooked again! I'll shoot this barber too!"

„Boss, it's Julia! She's with Trafalgar! They're at his joint right now!"

„WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!" Kid roared with anger, „THAT STUPID BROAD! GOIN' AROUND MY BACK LIKE THAT, LIKE A GODDAMN TRAMP!". Kid's voice boomed in the backroom, and it looked like he would lose control any second.

„This is the last straw! That filthy good for nothin' bastard thinks he can get away stealing from me! Killer, tell me where and how. I'll feed that son a bitch bullets!"

„Calm down Boss! His goons'll gun ya down before you get close, so we'll need backup if we wanna go in there."

„Fuck that! I ain't waitin'!"

„Hear me out Boss. I'd hate to think that Trafalgar will gun you down. But that's exactly what'll happen if we go in there guns blazin'. I think I have a better plan. He's holed up much too well in there. We have to know where he goes and what he does. We need to get one of his guys and see what the birdie tells us."

„I'll kill him either way."

„I'm thinkin' the brothel would do. Vanessa could give his guys a present, if you know what I mean. Nothing distracts a guy as much as the prospect of stickin' his dick in a whore. And nothing gets him sober again like a knife to the throat."

„I like your thinking. Do it."

* * *

><p><strong>It's short. I know and I didn't update soon. I know. sumimasen but college is being a bitch and exams suck. <strong>

**Luckily that will be over soon so I'll be able to post sooner :D **

**Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

* * *

><p>"So what's your plan then smart guy?", Kid was still fuming but some of his anger had vented.<p>

He wanted something good from Killer.

"We use one of Vanessa's whores. And since Trafalgar is a sucker for big jugs, we send the one with the biggest. She gets him talking and see what she can find out."

"That so? And who might this busty dame be? Anyone we know?"

"She's called Nico."

"Nico huh? Sounds alright. Do it Killer. Do anything you need to do. I want that bastard's head on a platter."

"You'll get it boss, you'll get it."

* * *

><p>Incence sticks burnt steadily when Madame Vanessa opened the door. That hard, sweet smell and the lovely view of her voluptuous breasts were the first things Law saw. Nodding and taking his hat he said ˝G' evening Sugar˝- taking her hand he lightly kissed it and Vanessa giggled.<p>

˝Stop it you, I assume the usual?˝- She purred and took his hand leading him in the brothel. Dark golden walls, drappes that hung low and sweet jazz sounds. Girls in skimpy dresses and short bobs were lounging around, casually sipping drinks and smoking. Dark outlined eyes and pouty lips, every man got weak knees here.

˝Ladies, we have a guest˝- Vanessa announced and instantly a ginger girl approached. Her long wavy hair was a sheer contrast to the other short haired girls. Her big marron eyes stared at Law and smirked.

˝Whiskey, daddy?˝- She asked as Law's eyes fell to her bosom, full and inviting just like he liked it.

˝Pour some, will ya?˝

˝Coming right up, why don't I take you to one of the lounges?˝- She said and took his arm, gently pulling,˝My name is Nami and I'm all yours˝- her eyes scanned the expensive suit, the shiny shoes, the golden rings on his hands. This man was rich and she planned on taking some.

˝Oh but darling˝- Law said in a husky voice and cupped her face ˝Another girl awaits, sadly. But I may come again˝- he finished with a wink and Nami scoffed.

˝Your drink, daddy˝- she handed him a glass and exited the lounge pouting. Doesn't matter, there will be more patients during the night, she smirked to herself and eyed the new gentlemen coming in.

Long blond hair and peculiar tattoos under his eyes. The man was tall in a crisp black suit.

˝Welcome Daddy˝- She purred again in high spirits.

˝ this is Nami...˝- Vanessa introduced and observed him getting dragged to another lounge. The girl never stops working, I'll have to punish her with some vacation – were her amused thoughts.

*in Laws lounge*

Law had been sipping on his whiskey and tapping his fingers to the slow rhythm as another figure approached. He could recognize that raven hair everywhere.

A pair of curious blue eyes met his and she slid next to him with a bottle filled with emerald liquid and a wooden box, cigarettes no doubt.

˝G'evening Sugar, you left me waiting...˝

˝You know I'm a busy girl, Law˝

˝That I don't doubt, I'd rather have you for myself Robin˝

Robin laughed and threw her back showing of her cleavage in the crimson dress she wore. Sleeveless and skin-tight, just as they both loved. Law's eyes followed the curve of her bosom to her small waist to her long legs and his hand moved on its own to rest on them.

˝Your perfume...I see you liked my gift..˝

˝You know what I love..but tell me, what do you need today?˝

˝I need a reason to see you?˝

˝You always have a reason, whether its a fuck or information or your games...˝

˝Oh tell me you didn't enjoy my games, and if I recall correctly, stop me if I'm wrong, you liked being tied and cut?˝- His smirk was almost creepy but Robin calmed her head and smiled.

˝As much as our experiments with fingers Law...˝- her hand slid down his broad back to his backside and squeezed to emphasize.

A jolt run through him and she felt it. He released a throaty laugh and leaned in the soft couch.

˝Fine, fine.. I wanna talk and fuck..sounds fair, sugar?˝ - a dangerous twinkle was in his eyes.

Robin smiled ˝Talk first, oh your glass is empty!˝- moving fast she filled his glass and opened the wooden box. ˝To relax you˝- with a wink she handed him a fine, cuban cigar and lit it.

Law inhaled the sticky, intoxicating smoke in his lungs, only to release it slowly. Both watched as the blue smoke danced in the air and the jazz became louder. The girls were starting to work and nobody wanted to be disturbed by „odd" noises.

˝Robin, you've heard, haven't you?˝

˝Your new toy˝

˝Damnit she's not a toy!˝- Law slammed his fist on the table and Robin jumped but made herself relax.

˝Then what is she to you?˝

˝Ah jelaous?˝- a small laugh came from him ˝She's mine and I'll show her to the world, she's singing in my joint you know...quite the fine broad..I'll make her big˝

˝And screw her big...˝

˝Ah,ah Robin I intend making her my wife, bring the family in the business, you understand don't you?˝- his hand slid across her smooth skin ˝But don't you worry love, I will visit you, wife or not˝

Robin focused on her breathing when she felt his warm tongue on her throat. He was vicious, always biting and sucking and she had to use quite a lot of powder to look representative the next day. To say the least, she didn't enjoy his visits but she had to endure. For him. She willed her mind to focus on the man that mattered as another forced his fingers inside of her.

* * *

><p>˝More whiskey, dear?˝ - Robin asked a pleased Law. Three hours and he was still hard. She needed to get him drunk and fast.<p>

˝Mmm yes...want me to tell you about her?˝

˝Julia?˝

˝Yes, Julia...˝- he pronounced her name like it was a song. Law kept talking about her even while they were having sex. The girl had him around her finger.

˝She a blonde, busty and long-legged, well you know my type. Came in as a poor girl from the suburbs, pretty but poor. Asked for a job. So I gave her one. Don't think she walked the next day˝- Law laughed and emptied his glass.

˝So, she's a nobody but you will make her into something?˝- Robin asked carefully.

˝Yes, YES! Why she's just a girl no one knows..˝ - Law replied and eyed her aroused ˝Round 2 Robin..˝

* * *

><p>I have no apologies for being so late but I will use the sucker cards :<p>

1. college = it's shitty okay I'm in engineering school.

2. I got into Naruto and Magi and well I just watch those mostly

3. I'm reading The Heroe's of Olympus = when I start reading I devour.

4. BLACK SAIL = FOR EVERY PIRATE FAN - seriously go watch the show. it starts out lame and boring but after 2-3 episode you get slapped and thrown all over the place. it's awesome.

5. Vikings season 2.

6. I'm lazy okay.

Announcement : This will be a short story so I expect to end in it in hmm 2-3 chapters most? It was planned like that from the start but I MIGHT do a sequel and this story will be EDITED eventually.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

* * *

><p>˝Are you FUCKING SERIOUS!?˝- Wire had come to Kidd earlier and delivered Robin's report.<p>

˝That FUCKING WHORE, HOW DARE SHE!?˝- Kidd was raging, throwing stuff and yelling. Killer stood wisely out of the way and waited for him to calm down. No one imagined the girl to pull a stunt like that. Not only had she used Kidd but she used his enemy. It was a delicate situation and he had to be cautious.

˝Killer!˝

˝Yeah Boss?˝

˝What are you waiting for?˝

˝Boss?˝

˝DON'T PLAY DUMB YOU SHIT WERE TAKING HIS PLACE TONIGHT. I WANT HER HEAD ON A PLATE WITH HIS!˝- Kidd roared and taking his hat stormed out of his office.

˝Wire call Heat and gather the men, we'll go to Jasmine and arm ourselves I don't think we can calm him after this˝- Killer said in a strange serious tone. All humor vanished from him his voice, he took the insult aimed at Kidd personally. Broad or not she'll pay for it.

Wire nodded and left leaving Killer alone.

* * *

><p>˝What?!˝- Jasmine stood shocked behind the counter as she handed Killer a green knife muffin. ˝She did? All this time!? Oh my! Comment ose-t-il! Ingrant!˝- Jasmine huffed.<p>

˝Oye woman kept it low and please english, I love listening to you cherry but this is serious˝- He replied and bit in the muffin. The purple frosting was all over his mask and Jasmine sniffled a laugh. Serious, huh?

˝Long story short cherry, we need weapons˝- Killer said and leaned on the counter.

˝Sure, you have the money˝

˝Wha?˝

˝I'm leading a business Killer˝

˝I know but˝

˝Money then guns˝

˝Though love, eh?˝

˝Oui˝

˝Fine woman you win˝- Killer sighed and Jasmine smiled at him. In the past months she had endured a lot and it only made her stronger. This was one of the proofs. Even her darling had to pay.

* * *

><p>They stood outside Law's joint, dark siluets in long coats.<p>

Kidd came out of the shadows and stomped his cigarette out ˝It's show time˝

* * *

><p>The boom of Kidd's .357 Magnum reverberated through the brothel, joined by the crackling of Killer's Tommy gun and Wire's Colt. The bullets sprayed all over the place, destroying everything in their path. On the ground a huge red pool of blood began to form. No witnesses this time, this shithole's gonna burn down to the ground. Kidd gloated as the squeezed the trigger and emptied another round into one of Law's whores.<p>

"FUCK YOUUUUUUUU!," Law screamed while firing his custom Tommy from behind an overturned table. The thick wood protected him, but he wouldn't wager it would last much longer. The bastards were tearing everything up! "COME ON YOU FUCKERS! EAT FUCKIN' LEAD! " - he screamed again as he unleashed another burst. He could hear bottles being shattered, bodies falling, wood splintering and cracking under the bullets. And the laughter of that insane bastard Kid.

"Come out you little chicken shit! Steal my woman will ya! Stand up like a man you fucker," Kid fumed,"stand up for once in your miserable life!"

He followed up with a salvo to the ceiling. There was nothing left intact in the room by this point.

"Oh I'll fuckin' end you,"Law screamed as he fired again."I'll rip that ugly head of yours to shreds!"

"Well come out chicken shit, let's do this like men. What'd ya say?"

Kid dropped his Magnum, and he signalled his men to drop their pieces as well.

"Alright ogre, let's end this once and for all."

˝Stop it right there!˝- a feminine voice calls out and the guys stand still. Long legs, golden hair. Julia

came out of the shadows holding a cigar between her slim fingers.

* * *

><p>Ohh I'VE UPDATED<p>

It's coming to an end darlings and I've put so many hints in here ahhhhhhh

Hope you enjoy

Read and Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

* * *

><p>˝Gentlmen, please we have to talk˝ - Julia said and took a drag of her cigarette. She smiled and took a step when the sound of a fired gun tore through the room.<p>

Law was smirking while his gun smoked.

˝Oye boss!˝- Killer shouted, Kidd's shoulder was badly injured and he threw cuss words like candy around.

˝Fucking greaseball...first my woman then this cowardly act˝- Kidd hissed through clenched teeth.

˝She was min-˝ Law started.

˝I am not yours and certainly not yours˝- Julia said in a smooth voice first to Kidd then turning to Law. Her words only made the temperature drop more. Both sides were gripping their guns ready at the first flinch to defend their boss.

˝So you're saying...˝- Kidd started walking to her dangerously slow and narrowing his eyes ˝You...you sorry excuse of a woman, you used me? To get to HIM?˝ - he growled but Julia stood her ground.

˝Maybe I should explain . Oh no dear, I would never use you, you were precious to me, always so caring. The though mobster secretly heads over heels for his girl. No, I simply went to him at the same time. Can't help that you both fell for it. After all I am beautiful˝- Julia smiled at Kidd who turned red as his hair.

˝Putana˝- Law spat out and glared.

˝Oh please, Lawlie. We both know you enjoyed it˝

˝While you sucked me dry? Si, I have.˝- Law smirked but there wasn't a reaction to his „insult"

˝I have some things to tell you both, now that they've arrived˝- As on clue a couple of silhouettes appeared in the shambles of Law's joint. Heavy and tight coats, short skirts, just like the latest fashion and red lips. Both mob bosses glanced at the newcomers.

Jasmine came in holding onto Vanessa's hand. Her eyes briefly glanced at Killer and she lifter her chin proudly.

˝Ladies, you came right on cue˝-Julia walked over to them and gave them each a peck on the cheek.

˝Trrafic was bad, but we made it. ˝- Jasmine said in a thick accent.

˝Ah I see you told them already..˝-Vanessa rolled her tongue as she scanned the room. There wasn't anything in one piece left, not even the candle holders. Broken chairs and tables, ripped table cloth and everything filled with holes.

˝Oh my the look like cheese˝-Vanessa laughed.

˝Oui,oui˝

˝Not really, my part only. If you would?˝- Julia turned to Jasmine who's eyes sparkled.

˝Oh, yes˝- Jasmine cleared her throat and turned to the men staring at them. Killer had removed his mask and was staring hard at her. That only made her smile broaden.

˝For the ones that don't know, my name is Jasmine and I run the patisserie with the gun cupcakces˝- she giggled ˝ Most of you think that I've just came to America, but I've been here already, on the west coast.˝- Jasmine said in a perfect American accent. Silence ensued as Killer and Kidd looked at each other. ˝Now to tell you why us three, are linked. It is more than friendship but it is about business as well . You see, you both˝- turning to Kidd and Law ˝Are insenly powerful and we need that. Power. So we took up a plan and I infiltrated your ranks Mr. Eustass while Mrs. Julia here did that on both sides. It was quite entertaining I might add, all of you so trustfully. Funny how you are all really scary gangsters.˝

˝Wait WHAT!?˝- Killer yelled as he stared at Jasmine.

˝Mr. Killer thank you for all the hours of your companionship but I'm afraid I will have to end our...how should I put this, our contract. I thank you for your asistance˝

˝Why ouy little scheming bitch˝- Killer glared and fell. Jasmine smirked at his falling body. ˝You are not needed. Not anymore˝- A clean shot to the head. Instant death.

˝I knew you never loved him..unlike me˝- A smooth, dark voice called out. Jasmine turned and tried to say something but her words were muted by a gun shot.

˝Robin!˝- Law yelled wide eyed. The dark haired woman breathed heavily. Her hand which held a small colt gun lowered and she turned teary eyed at Killer's body. ˝I always loved you...since the day we came to this town˝

˝Well, well this is rather interesting, wouldn't you say Vanessa dear?˝- Julia purred and held the other woman's hand.

˝Ah yes my darling, maybe we should wrap this up? And deal with this...traitor˝- The last venomous words were pointed to Robin who stood near Killers body and stared. The shock of loosing her one true love was too much for her.

˝Kill them˝- Vanessa ordered, the girls from the brothel stepped out holding guns, tommy guns and all pointed at the two mob crews ˝Pity Jasmine went down, I really enjoyed those cupcakes.˝ -Vanessa said and snorted at her body ˝That's what you get getting attached to trash˝

** THE END **

* * *

><p>Putana = italian, whore<p>

I've decided to include my notes (I'd do sth like this for every chapter)

gunshot wound - Kid Law

Juliet and Jasmine and Vanessa = power

Robin - Killer - love

Jasmine kills killer

Robin shoots Jasmine

Vanessa takes it all

secretly in a relationship with Julia

SUM = there will be chairs thrown at me

Everyone thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites! *gives out pancakes*

See you on the next one :)


End file.
